Grapefruit
by AnonymousW
Summary: Details behind the grapefruit story, based on Louis and Harvey's conversation in 2x09. Darvey one-shot


"Donna, can you come in for a second?" Harvey called out through his intercom.

Donna strutted into his office, wearing a perfect white dress that hugged her body.

"What can I do for you Harvey?" she asked then.

He put his best puppy face on, making her realize he needed a favor.

"Oh no, what now?" she said, faking annoyance. Truth was, she loved feeling so indispensable to him.

"You know our client Sun Harvest Citrus?" he asked her, knowing too well that she did.

She raised her eyebrows, making him continue talking.

"Jessica wants me to go to this citrus festival they're doing in Florida, and I was hoping you'd come along" he said delicately, his eyes not meeting hers.

"I don't know Harvey…Florida?" she asked.

"Yes. It's just that I'm also trying to sign this big company and the CEO is a very close friend of SHC's CEO" he explained.

"And why is my presence important?" she asked. She wanted him to say it, tell her he needed her.

"Oh come on Donna. You know I kick ass when you're around, and you really know how to work a crowd" he pleaded, making his puppy face irresistible to her.

"Fine" she said, trying to hide her blush. "When is it?" she asked.

"Tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 9, and we head to the airport" he said.

As soon as they got to Florida the next day, Harvey and Donna started arguing about what to do.

"I didn't come here to spend the day at the hotel watching you sleep Harvey" Donna argued.

"Well why don't you join" he flirted, yawning as he extended his body.

"As if…" she huffed. "Let's go that winery" she said, removing a map from her handbag, and pointing to something that read Endless Summer Vineyard and winery.

"A map? Really?" he mocked.

"Oh whatever Harvey. I'm going to the bathroom and when I come back you'll be ready to go or I'm leaving without you" she warned, turning around quickly.

He exhaled, changing his clothes, taking something from his bag, and looking at himself in the mirror.

She came back with a big smirk, happy to see him ready.

"You've known all along you'd come didn't you?" she asked him then.

"Yep" he said, popping the p.

"So you just like being an ass for absolutely no reason?" she asked.

"I like to see you wind up" he admitted, as she glared at him.

They went to the winery, walking through the vineyard, and actively participating in all wine tastings. Harvey had loosened up so much that he stole Donna's hat, put it on his and snapped a picture of both of them, grinning happily.

After returning to the hotel and showering, Harvey and Donna walked through the open air festival gate, immediately looking around.

Stands were filled with all kind of Citrus fruits, ranging from orange, lemons, and tangerines to grapefruit. Donna started walking, Harvey following her as he took the opportunity to check her out. She wore a black summer dress crossed at the chest, way above her knees. She had her hair in a ponytail, exposing her pale skin.

"Are you coming or what?" she asked, turning around when she noticed his absence next to her.

He nodded silently, removing his eyes from her dress and catching up with her.

They stood next to a grapefruit stand, gossiping about people and laughing a bit too hard, as Harvey reached one of the grapefruits, passing it back and forth between both his hands.

"I think you had too much to drink" Donna pointed out.

"Me?" he asked surprised, "can you see how your eyes are spinning everywhere?" he teased her.

"I'm assessing the environment" she said defensively.

His response was cut short by the appearance of a woman, around the age of sixty.

"If it isn't my favorite lawyer" the old woman said.

"Julie" Harvey greeted with a big grin, leaning in to kiss her cheek. Donna laughed at how much of a gentleman he could be.

"You remember Donna" he added.

Julie gave an appreciating look at Donna before she spoke.

"How can one forget such a woman? Great taste Harvey" she said, before quickly adding: "Thanks for coming, I hope you have a great time"

"See? I've got great taste" he repeated smugly.

"My awesomeness and beauty have nothing to do with you thank you very much" she retorted, rolling her eyes at him.

The box filled with grapefruits next to them was starting to empty, with only two left. Donna attentively examined the two grapefruits, before her hand reached one of them, only to see another hand going for the same one.

She threw her a dark glance, before quickly taking the grapefruit. Her eyes rose to watch Harvey raising his eyebrows in warning.

"Excuse me, this is mine" the woman said.

"The way I see it we both went for it, but hey, look who's got it" Donna gloated.

Harvey was beating his head up. Donna had no idea the woman she was talking to was Mrs. Mitchell, the client he wanted to sign.

"You could just take the other one" the mysterious woman suggested, her voice icy.

Donna snorted, the alcohol in her blood giving her even more sass than usual.

"Please we both know the one I have is 10 times better than the other one" she argued.

Harvey wondered what the hell that was about; it was just two damn grapefruits.

"Have you got any idea who I am?" the woman threatened, her eyes not leaving Donna.

"I don't care who you are, you're not getting my grapefruit" Donna said defensively, as Harvey decided to step in.

"Here Mrs. Mitchell, you can have this one" Harvey said, handing her the one in his hand.

She had just taken notice of another person's presence, his eyes studying him thoroughly. She took it from his hand as he grasped the opportunity to introduce himself.

"Harvey Specter" he said, shaking her hand.

"Ah yes, I have a meeting with you tomorrow in NY?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, there are some things I would like to discuss with you" he said confidently.

She didn't comment, turning around to look at Donna.

"And you are?" she said.

"Donna Paulsen" Donna answered, flashing an unreciprocated smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Mr. Specter" she said, leaving shortly.

"Are you fucking mad?" Harvey said worriedly, closing the gap between him and Donna.

"What? It's MY grapefruit" Donna answered defensively.

"It's a stupid grapefruit!" Harvey said, frustrated.

"Stupid grapefruit? Stupid grapefruit?" she repeated as if he had said the most obscene thing. "I'll have you know picking grapefruits is one of the most crucial difficult choices" she argued.

"In what world? Fruitland?" he said annoyed. She rolled her eyes at him, as he added softly: "You're crazy"

"Fine, I'll just go eat that grapefruit alone, crazily" she said, faking carelessness, walking away as she heard him say.

"Donna come on" he pouted, not wanting to surrender and follow her immediately.

He pretended to act cool, looking around, his hands disappearing in his pockets, before he walked towards where she stood, a knife in hand, carefully cutting the grapefruit.

"Hi" he said guiltily, leaning against the table she stood at.

She merely acknowledged his presence by a look, trying to suppress a satisfied smile, before focusing back on the task in hand.

He waited for her to finish, his hand reaching for one, before it got slapped quickly.

"Ouch!" he said, as she took the plate away defensively.

"You're not eating my grapefruit" she said, her eyes meeting his.

"But I want to" he argued, noticing how dirty their talk sounded, taking a step forward.

She eyed him suspiciously, taking note of how he invaded her personal space.

He leaned in towards her ear, whispering low, his breath tickling her skin.

"And I already did, that other time" he reminded her, his husky voice tickling her senses, as she suddenly felt hot.

"Well you won't get to enjoy that again" she said, trying to remain calm. "or this" she continued, pointing to the plate.

"The way I remember it, you were having a good time yourself" he flirted.

"Yeah?" she challenged, standing on the tip of her toes to reach his ear. "Well I wasn't the one who was all 'Oh fuck Donna'" she whispered, her voice seductive.

Harvey swallowed hard, watching her get back down, her hand reaching for a chunk of the grapefruit, lustily putting it in her mouth.

"Mmm" she moaned, teasing him still, her tongue licking her lips.

"Donna" Harvey said warningly, his breath heavier.

"Do you want a bite?" she asked, hanging the piece of grapefruit in front of him.

He growled.

"What was that?" she pushed.

"Yes" he said, as she pushed the piece into his mouth, his lips closing around her fingers.

It took a second for him before he spoke.

"Holy shit" he said, "this is amazing"

 _When will they learn?_ Donna thought to herself.

He observed her a she licked what's left of the juice of her finger, looking at her with lusty eyes. He knew alcohol was clouding his judgment, but he didn't care.

He stepped even closer, whispering slowly. "But you taste-even-better" he said, taking a pause between the words.

"Harvey" she warned.

"Let's just go back to the hotel, and then" he started, before lowering his voice again, whispering something in her ear that made her breath hitch. He thoroughly described to her all the ways he longed to devour her, as she felt herself suddenly turned on by his mere voice.

Her hand rested on his torso, pushing him away.

"Harvey, stop it please" she begged. She wouldn't be able to resist him if he didn't.

"Why Donna" he argued. "You obviously want to and I- God, I've been wanting to" he confessed, his hands fisting as she noticed his growing erection.

"Because we're drunk and tomorrow, this decision will have a lot more impact than we both realize" she explained, her voice shaking.

He was staring at her lips, Donna knowing he had stopped listening minutes ago.

She hated how rational she was, part of her just wanting to grab him and kiss him like the final meal.

"Let's just go back" he whispered. She agreed, not really knowing why, taking the hand he had offered her.

They went back into the hotel, both of them tired from flying and the long day.

As soon as they stepped into their room, Donna wanted to go to her single bed, trying to ignore what had happened.

But he quickly held her hand, dragging her to the master bed.

He took her face in his hand, kissing her slowly.

"Harvey" she whispered.

"Stop. Thinking." he commended, kissing her lips again, this time more eagerly, the five years since that last time concentrated in one kiss.

His hands softly traced her curves, before unzipping her dress, leaving it on the floor.

She removed his suit as he kissed her neck softly, just leaving a trail of kisses to her ear, then back to her mouth. She moved then to his pants, undoing them, leaving him in his boxers.

He dragged her to bed, leaning on top of her as he kissed her over and over again.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered, kissing her neck, her hands buried in his hair, surprised by his words. She completely relaxed under his touch, his small kisses on her skin sending comfort down her body.

He then heard her snort lightly, realizing she had fallen asleep. He laughed softly, looking at her face, her eyes now closed. He kissed her again, wrapping his arm around her waist before lying next to her, burying his face in her neck.

The next morning, Harvey woke up to an empty bed, under the illusion that last night was just a dream. Donna's voice made him realize it wasn't.

"You need to shower Harvey, we have a plane to catch, and your meeting with grapefruit monster is today" she ordered him, as he barely got out of bed.

"Morning to you too" he said grumpily, as she completely ignored him.

He wondered whether she was going to ignore the whole thing altogether. Sure they were both drunk, but he knew she was well aware of what had happened.

When he finished his shower, Harvey attempted to open the topic many times, Donna closing it every time.

"Donna!" he finally shouted. "About last night…" he started.

"Don't worry about it" she said.

"Don't worry about it? I wanted to tell you that- " he started before she cut him again.

"Yes, we were both drunk it doesn't have to mean anything" she tried to say with conviction, her voice lacking any.

"Goddamn it Donna will you let me finish" he shouted. "I wanted to say that I don't regret it" he whispered.

She took a second to decompose herself before she spoke again. "Me neither. But it doesn't mean anything" she argued.

"It could" he argued back tentatively.

"Harvey, let's just forget it. Come on, we're going to be late" she said, walking away.

* * *

[Today]

Harvey stared at the grapefruit in his hand, his ears filled with silence despite the chaos from the festival. His mind had drifted to years ago, before he heard a familiar voice.

"Harvey!" a woman's voice called, as he turned around to find Mrs. Mitchell.

"Where's your girl?" she asked immediately.

"She- euhm-" he started awkwardly, taking some time to come back to reality.

"You know I never told you that the real reason I signed with you is her" she confessed, cutting him before he answered.

Harvey looked at her with disbelief.

"Donna? Why?" he asked.

"I mean don't get me wrong, you're one handsome arrogant lawyer who's good with his shit, but I could've found a thousand other arrogant lawyers just like you" she explained. "But I respect someone who can keep up with fierce woman like Donna, and treat her well" she continued.

"Say hi to her will you? And make sure she comes with you next time; she sure is the one who picks the good grapefruits" she continued, pointing to the one in his hand, before leaving him.

Here he was, five years later, at the same stand he stood next to with Donna. But boy, how things were different.

He had tried to repeat the events of five years ago. He went to that same winery, but this time he walked the vineyards alone, the growing bold spots in his hair (something he would never admit) burning from the sun. He stood at the same stand, his shadow as his companion rather than her. He booked that same room, slept in the same bed that night, held her as closely; but only in his dreams.

Louis' words echoed in his ears, the irony of it all hitting in his face.

 _ **Don't let the moment pass. Don't let the people you love walk by you without letting them know how you feel about them. Because life slips by and then it's over.**_

He wondered if he was too late.

* * *

 _Ok people! So the lovely Twitter Darvey fans (you know yourselves) reminded me of a scene between Harvey and Louis in 2x09, where Harvey is telling Louis something about Donna and grapefruit. It was suggested (Mel that's you) that I give my take on what the story could have been, so here it is._

 _Let me know what you think, I would love to read your opinion._

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _Leave a review_

 _p.s: it's around the 20_ _th_ _min if someone rushed back to watch it (Thanks Ross!)_

 _-G_


End file.
